


Transferable Skills

by ValmureEld



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Heartbeats, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Examination, Missing Scene, Worry, light shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValmureEld/pseuds/ValmureEld
Summary: Dinosaurs and humans weren't so completely different on the inside. For example, both needed their hearts to beat properly or they weren't going to get very far. With time to kill, all of them exhausted, and Blue stable, Zia decides to look over Owen as well. Claire worries and Owen just tries to stay awake.





	Transferable Skills

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an explanation for this other than I really wanted that stethoscope to end up being used on Owen too. And I mean. Dinosaur tranquilizer. To the chest. That's not safe. 
> 
> I know I've written one version of this scene but screw it here's another.

Adrenaline crash after nearly dying at least three times is bad enough, but adrenaline crash on top of stress crash is even worse.

Owen was dealing with adrenaline crash on top of stress crash on top of tranquilizer crash, so the moment Blue stabilized he was starting to sway.

“Woah, woah, okay big guy how about you sit down,” Zia said, catching sight of Owen as he stumbled a little. A delayed frown creased between his brows and he shook his head once, blinking sluggishly.

“I’m okay just--”

“Don’t say tired, and sit down,” she cut him off, already putting one hand on his arm while the other went for her stethoscope. Claire was at Owen’s other side in a moment, stepping quickly around Blue with a look of worry on her face.

“What’s going on, Owen were you injured?”

“No but he was shot with a dino tranq and I wasn’t able to get it out of him before half of it got into his system. I can’t be sure what that will do to human tissue but let’s just say that right now adrenaline and his size probably saved his life.”

Hearing that turned Claire pale, and she was mute as she helped Owen sit down. He was waving one hand in protest, face scrunched like they were making a big deal over nothing.

“Guys, seriously. I’m okay we just outran a volcano and I jumped through a T-Rex’s mouth. I’m just worn out it’s been a long day.”

“It has been a long day and these tranquilizers are extremely potent. Honestly the adrenaline could have been masking some of the symptoms so just, let me look you over ok?” Zia said, kneeling in front of Owen and clicking on the light she’d just been shining in Blue’s eye. She touched Owen’s jaw to prompt him to pick his head up, studying his pupils as he squinted at her.

“Aren’t you a dinosaur doctor? I’m not a dinosaur, Zia. There are a few marked differences.”

“Not where it matters,” Zia said, flicking the light to his other eye. Satisfied that the pupils were responding and he was still communicating effectively, she put it away and decided there probably wasn’t any real neurological damage.

“And where does it matter?” Owen asked, eyebrows going up skeptically as Zia pulled at his shirt to look at the injection site.

“Well for a start you and Blue both need your lungs and heart working smoothly or you’re not going to last very long. I know where her lungs are, and I know where yours are. Simple transference of skills.”

“I don’t feel like that’s a safe enough similarity,” Owen said, wincing a little as she probed gently at the skin where he’d taken the dart. It was somewhat inflamed, but not heavily bruised and there wasn’t any real sign of allergic reaction.

Zia paused, giving him a slightly exasperated look. “Owen, you were shot really really close to the heart with a dinosaur tranquilizer. A _paralyzing_ agent. I know more or less what your heart and lungs should sound like because internally, you’re really not that far off from Blue. If we had a medic here who specializes in humans and not dinosaurs, I would let them have the floor but since I’m the only one here with a stethoscope, would you please just shut up so I can use it?”

“Yeah okay,” Owen said, shaking his head once and sighing, watching as she picked the stethoscope up and fit it into her ears. While she checked everything was as she wanted it, Owen glanced up at Blue, watching the slow, pained breathing swell and relax his raptor’s side. “What can you do if I’m not okay?” he asked softly, glancing back as she rest the scope high on his right lung. “We can’t exactly pump me full of T-Rex blood.”

Zia gave him a worried look and shook her head. “Cross that bridge when we come to it. Just right now, I’m really hoping there is no bridge. Breathe as deep as you can?”

Owen obeyed, and Zia had him repeat the action more times than was even remotely comfortable. He understood what she was going for though, and decided not to give her trouble. She needed to listen to each lobe of each lung, see if any of the muscles in his chest were still dampened or if fluid was building from the frankly horrible syringe placement.

“Well your lungs sound good and clear and--” she paused, resting her hand on his back as he released another deep breath “your muscles don’t seem inhibited. So that’s good.” She gave him an encouraging pat and let him sit back. “Have you noticed any restrictions in breathing since the dart?”

“Only when we were under water.”

Zia rolled her eyes but it was partly fond. “Okay smartass, I’m gonna go under your shirt for this part.”

Owen grunted and just rest his back against the wall while Zia tugged his shirt up and slipped the scope beneath. The bell rest high on the right of his sternum before sliding over and then down, her expression of concentration not faltering at all until she’d moved the stethoscope across four different places on his chest.

“How is he?” Claire asked, worry between her brows as she watched Zia take the buds out of her ears. She’d been watching the entire exam with that same look, and Owen had to suppress the urge to take her hand.

“Far as I can tell the tranquilizer seems to be out of his system. His lungs sound clear and his heart isn’t beating abnormally.” She shrugged, offering Claire an apologetic look. “I’d still have him checked out by a hospital when this insanity is over with but I don’t think he’s gonna drop any time soon.”

Claire nodded, glancing at Owen like she wasn’t convinced. Seeming uncertain, she licked her lips once before nodding to his chest. “You said it was close to his heart. How close?”

Zia slung the stethoscope back around her neck and leaned in, pulling at Owen’s shirt and pointing out the near invisible puncture. “That’s where they got him.” Her voice was tight with anger. “His heart is only a few centimeters to his left.” She tapped his sternum. “Right there.”

Claire swallowed, meeting Owen’s eyes with a look that was so afraid, so honest for a moment about what she was thinking, that Owen did actually touch her hand.

“Hey. She said I’m okay.”

She held his gaze for a long moment before blinking and glancing away. She hesitated a heartbeat longer before holding her hand out to Zia. “May I listen?”

Zia looked surprised but she shrugged, pulling the stethoscope off and handing it to Claire. “Yeah. You got experience?”

Claire shook her head. “Only listening to his.”

Owen felt something inside flutter and he swallowed, watching as she studiously avoided meeting his eyes again. She adjusted the ear pieces and placed the bell on his chest. Her touch was so light, so careful, that Owen brought his own hand up to cover hers and add enough pressure for the sound to get through his shirt.

He watched Claire’s eyes spark as his heartbeat, now much faster than it had been, pumped loud in her ears.

“I’ve never heard it like this before,” Claire admitted after a long few moments, glancing at his face and pulling away. “But it sounded...strong.” She cleared her throat, turning back to Zia so she didn’t have to keep looking at Owen. “Really strong,” she added, brushing her hands off on her pants and standing. “Thank you I--” she cut herself off, as though she’d backed herself into a corner of vulnerability she didn’t know how to get out of.

“Hey you’re tired too,” Owen covered for her, leaning forward to catch her hand. He tugged. “Come on. We should all sleep while we can.”

Claire met his eyes and swallowed, nodding once before relenting and sitting down next to him. Slowly, she leaned towards him to rest against his warm shoulder.

Not long after, they were both asleep.


End file.
